Demon High
by latin-hanyou
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome like each other but cant tell. What happens when a new Hanyou catchs Kagome's eye. Can Inu finally confess or will Kagome get another love? Rated R for Lemons in later chapters, parring InuKag, SanMir, KogaAyme, SessKagura, OCOC maybe.
1. Round One

I don't own Inuyasha and characters, they are owned by the greatest Anime-Manga writer Rumiko Takahashi!

Demon High

CH 1: A New Life

"Welcome to Tokyo Japan we hope you enjoy your stay" said a voice form the intercom. A young boy of 15 sits and waits uncomfortably for the plain to land and stop. His hair is silvery-white with black streaks coming to his waist, with two black dog-like ears on his head and his purple eyes are hidden by his dark glasses his dark skin made it look like he spent a two week vacation in Hawaii . He wished he didn't have to be here but it was his fathers wish that he live in Tokyo, after the death of his mother he had no choice but to return to Japan. "_Well I guess it could be worse....new school, new home, new friends....no life sucks as of now_! he thought. He had yet to meet a hanyo like himself or any youkai aside from his brothers they were full demons. Being a half Japanese demon and a half Mexican witch was not easy, he was a half breed in more ways then one two different bloods and two different cultures and tongues. The only plus side was that he had demonic strength and speed and magic if he needed it. He had learned to use both skills but favored his demonic powers. "_Man I am gonna hate this_!" he thought. As he got off the plane and walked into the airport he saw a man with a sign, "_Well at least I don't have to wait for a ride_"as he walked over. The man ushered him to the waiting limousine as he got in he saw that a lot of people were watching him. "Yep I've been in Japan and in less than ten minutes I've already got onlookers." he muttered to himself. "Looks like I'll be using my disguise for school.

The Next day at the Sunrise Shrine

"Kagome hurry we're gonna be late" yelled a very impatient hanyo.

"Im coming, jeez can a girl make herself presentable?!" Kagome Higurashi yelled back. "Inuyasha you could use some training" a small smirk forming on her delicate lips.

"Wench, why do you need to look good, so guys like Naraku can stare at you" Inuyasha said with a low growl. She walked out the door and gave a little smirk.

"Well I like to look good to please my fans" she said giving Inuyasha a wink "Besides don't you like it when I look good" standing back and striking a pose running her hands through her raven black hair, her sapphire eyes shining with a mischievous light. Her black jeans were form fitting and her blue shirt made her eyes even brighter. Her eyes ran up and down his body, baggy blue jeans, white Nikes, a white beater shirt with a red over shirt. _"Nice....." she thought. Control girl gotta have control! _

"Keh, you know I like it when you look nice but...."a evil grin spread across his lips as he moved forward and whispered ," I like you out of clothing rather then in it." his husky voice sending shivers down her spine.

She fought for a minute to control her blushing how could he do this to her he teased her and got her hormones going in seconds.

"We keep this up and we're going to be late for school and it's the first day!" said Kagome

"So we can miss school, we can study more fun subjects" said Inuyasha with a dark grin, his amber eyes glistening. "Like human anatomy....."

"Ha ha" Kagome laughed dryly as she started to walk to the bus stop.

"It was worth a shot" he muttered with a grin. He cared about Kagome and loved her for a long time but hadn't been able to ask her out.

As they rode to school Kagome out on her headphones and let the music play, Kagome just wondered how soon she was going to wait for Inuyasha, true she liked him but if she wanted more she might have to make the first move. They had known each other sense elementary school growing up, and they had a close group of friends that they grew up with. Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru were all close friends with Sango, Kagura, and Ayame. Now they were older and in their junior year of highschool except Sess and Kagura were in their senior year.

"Maybe something new will happen" thought Kagome. As they got off the bus they could here someone call them.

"Hey Kagome, Inuyasha where have you been?" Sango said as she and Miroku ran over to meet them. Sango had always been like a big sister to Kagome they lived next door to each other Sango's mother and father were lawyers that specialized in mortal-youkai cases. Sango wore a purple t-shirt with pink lettering that said 90 Angel....,she had dark blue jeans that showed of her assets nicely earning a grope from Miroku.

"HENTAI!!!"screamed Sango turning and slapping him hard enough to send him to the ground.

"Never learn do ya perv?" laughed Inuyasha.

"They were probably getting some morning exercise" said getting up from the Miroku with a laugh, his violet eyes lighting up. Sango's dark eyes narrowed and she pulled on the short pony tail Miroku kept his hair in.

Kagome blushed looking at Inuyasha for support.

"What did you say lecher?!" yelled Inuyasha swing a fist at Miroku but in vain as Miroku moved away laughing.

"Boys will be boys" sighed Kagome

"Yeah, hey lets go before they make us late." Sango said winking as she pulled Kagome to the school. Kagome caught on and began to walk.

"Its sooooo hard to find a good man these days." Kagome said. A little smile spreading on her lips.

"WHAT!!"yelled both boys as they ran after the girls.

As they walked to their classes they talked about what to do on the weekend when a voice came from behind them.

"Inuyasha you and Kagome should get a room next time!" it said

Everyone turned to see Kouga a wolf youkai with black hair that was kept tied back in a high pony- tail, he wore a blue t-shirt that said "My Girlfriend Thinks I Care." with baggy cargo pants and a white sweatband was wrapped around hi head, his blue eyes seemed to be laughing and his big grin showed it even more. Next to him Ayame a female wolf demon was laughing her emerald eyes glowed from the laughter. Her red hair was down falling just past her shoulders she wore a pink shirt that showed her smooth stomach with form fitting black jeans .

"You were all over each other this morning, id say you burned your breakfast off" said Ayame with a giggle. "Making out can be a good exercise Kags" winking at her friend.

Kouga was like a brother to Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru always messing around and getting into trouble with them sense he was little. Ayame was a childhood friend that just happed to know Sango, Kagome, and Kagura the daughter of wealthy executives of a electronic company in down town Tokyo. Even rich, like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and his family she wasn't bigheaded about her money. Inuyasha sniffed the air loudly, stopped and grinned at the two youokai planing on a little revenge.

"Well at least we don't do THAT this early in the morning!" laughed Inuyasha. Making it sound like they had done it all. "At this rate you'll have pups before anyone else!"

Everyone's jaws dropped as Inuyasha smiled at the two stunned youokai.

"See ya in class" he said as he grabbed Kagome and made his way to class. Miroku and Sango fallowed after them with Kouga and Ayame close at their heels.

Ok Please review no harsh criticism.....I need some help I need a name for my OC but Im not sure on the name I got picked out so Ill tell you the readers and you can help decide or give me a new name. My names are Angel (pronounced An-hel) or Diego remember this guy is half Japanese and half Mexican. SO either Spanish or Japanese names will work. Again hope you enjoyed the ch. If you have ideas email me!!! Till Next time Adios!

Inu: Thats it Im not even with Kagome yet you ass!!!

Me: --.....watch it or you'll be eating dirt in two seconds.

Kagome: Inuyasha.........SIT!

SLAM

Me: Thanks Kagome!!! Ok Yasha you and Kagome will be together after I play with your emotions..MUWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Kag&Inu: O.o!!!! sweat drop


	2. Round Two

CH 2 The New Hanyou

As everyone settled in their seats the teacher signaled for them to be quiet .

"Class we have a new student joining our class today, I want you to make him feel welcome." he paused for a minute. "Come in and introduce yourself."

The door opened and the girls jaws dropped the boy had silver hair with black streaks that fell around his face and near his lower back with two black dog ears, dark skin, and purple eyes, he had dark jeans and a red t-shirt that said "Hold your breath Ill be right back... He stood in front of the class his eyes looking tensed and nervous as though he was being interrogated by the FBI.

"My names Diego Kurenai" he said. "I used to live in Texas but I moved here to finish school, ...and that's it .". Looking down at the floor, he seemed kind of sad. The teacher came behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well welcome to Tsuriai High im sure you'll like it here." said the teacher, "Now we need to find you a seat...ah sit next to Kagome, Kagome raise your hand please. And will you show him around?

Kagome raised her hand and nodded as she did Diego walked over and sat down she could hear Inuyasha growling to her left. She didn't even realize that she was staring at this new guy, he was hot, but her miko powers told her that there was something more to him but she couldn't figure it out. As he walked over he glanced over, said hi and bowed she replied hi back. Then the teacher began to lecture on the different concepts of the lesson. Kagome stole another glance at this new stranger, he looked like a nice person but had a cold aura around him. After class the whole group let out to leave, as they walked Inuyasha stopped and looked at Kagome.

"So your interested huh?" he said with accusing tone.

"What! You cant be serious I don't even know him!" her eyes narrowed with anger. "He seems nice...wait a min- what do you care!"

"Keh" he muttered and began to walk away to class but Kagome reached for his hand and pulled him to her, Inuyasha could get jealous fast.

"Ok, Yash what's your problem?" Kagome asked. "Im just going to show him around its not like Im going on a date!"

Inuyasha could feel his face burning not from anger but from embarrassment he never got this protective except when Naraku came around or that stupid Hojo guy. Why _was _he getting angry sure he liked Kagome hell maybe it really was love, but this new guy...he wasn't a threat or anything right?

"Look InuYasha were all going to hang out tonight so try not to be in a bad moodok?" Kagome said as she turned and began to go to class leaving InuYasha cursing his temper.

After school everyone decided to go to the mall well at least the girls did and used the puppy-dog eyes to get the boys to go.(I hate that my friend always does that to me because she knows it works) In the end it just ended up being the girls saying that they'll meet the guys later. As they walked around the mall they saw the new kid from school walking by himself just looking around.

"Hey why don't we try to get to know him he seems nice enough." said Kagome.

"I don't know wont Inuyasha get jealous?" asked Sango, "he almost went crazy when he sat by you in class.

"He looks like he could be fun in more ways than one..." Kagura said.

Both girls looked at the wind demon with shock. How could she just say that, ok so he was cute but she had Sesshomaru!

"Hey Diego." said Kagome as she approached him.

"Oh hi your that girl from class ...Kagome right?"he asked.

"Yeah, oh and this is Sango and Kagura" pointing to the two girls next to her.

"Nice to meet you too" he said giving them a slight bow. "Hey I was going to get some food but I don't know what's good..." a shy smile slowly appeared across his face.

"Well show what's what were professionals when it comes to this mall" Kagome said with a smile.

"So you're from Texas right but your finishing school here, how does that work? ." Sango asked as they sat down after getting some ramen in the food court.

"Yeah, my dad wanted me to live and study here in Japan." Diego said as he leaned back in his chair. " and Im half Mexican from my mom side but we lived in Texas.

" So did your parents meet there?" asked Kagura unable to take her eyes off this piece of work in front of her.

"Yeah my mom was a executive for Shikon Inc. based in Texas , my dad is a executive for Shikon Inc, in Japan and was in the Texas on business dealing with business, he was fluent in Spanish so he practiced with her I guess they just hit it off and a year latter I was born" He paused and laughed at the girls expressions. If only they knew the whole story.

"Wow so your dad works for Shikon Inc huh, I wonder if he knows Inuyasha's father ." Kagome said. "His father is the president of Shikon Inc.

"Inuyasha... he's the guy in the class I meet, sitting next to you right, I think he hates me." said Diego..

"Huh, why do you say that? Sango asked raising a eyebrow.

"Well if Kagome was my women I wouldn't want another guy any where near her." he said with a grin. He's a dog demon right? They can be protective of their soon to be mates.

Kagome could feel her face grow hot, as Diego stood up his eyes seemed to light up.

"Hey I gota run but ill see ya latter" he said with a small wave.

"How does he figure im his women?" Kagome wondered. Blushing at the thought.

**Later at Sango's House**

"Hey Sango when are the guys gonna get here?" Asked Ayame.

"They went to pick up some movies and were ordering the pizza" Sango replied as she lead Ayame to the living room were Kagome and Kagura were talking.

"Ok Im starved and since the guys are picking out the movies _we_ get to pick out what kind of pizza to eat" stated Kagura.

All the girls looked at each other with a grin and ordered the food laughing at the expressions on the guys faces when they get back.

**At BlockBuster** (Don't own)

"Ok do we get a scary movie or comedy?" asked Kouga.

"I vote for scary, Texas Chainsaw Massacre!" InuYasha said.

"Me too but what else we can watch more than one movie lets get...The Grudge!" Kouga agreed

"I vote for The Ring." said Miroku.

"Me too." said Sesshomaru.

-Silence-

"Get them all." they said in unison. As they made their way to the line Kouga's cell phone began to ring. However he forgot that Ayame had a special ringtone.

- "Oh...It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real I like the way that feels..."- (Pieces of me by Ashlee Simpson)

For a minite they everyone just stared at Kouga not sure how to react, then they hit the floor laughing.

Kouga picked up his cell phone blushing, while all the guys laughed trying to hold them selves up and failed.

Kouga: Hey Ayame...

Ayame: "Kouga, we ordered the food so get you butt in gear were waiting. And who's laughing in the background?"

Kouga: "Uhhhhh that would be Yahsa, Roku, and Sess. They heard the ringtone that YOU put in my phone."He said while glaring at the guys on the floor.

"Oh they think its funny huh? Hold on..."' Ayame put her phone on mute and turned to the girls.

"Hey Kagura did you ever put the ringtone you told us about in Sess's phone? She asked.

Kagura raised a eyebrow and nodded.

"Call Sess then so they can here it" Ayame said a evil grin spreading across her face.

-meanwhile-

"Damn Kouga, Ayame has you wrapped around her finger hahaha!" said Miroku

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were making whipping noises and laughing their ass off, Kouga started to growl and that made them laugh even harder. Then Sesshomaru cell started to go off, and Kagura's voice filled the air.

- "Pick up the phone Fluffy, I love you my wittle Fluffy wuffy puppy...-

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga: OO! "Fluffy...wuffy...oh...my...-" they al said in unison..."HAHAHAHAHA!"

Sesshomaru: "Hello Kagura, ...love you too." he growled.

As InuYasha and gang were on the floor laughing Sesshomaru could hear the girls laughing in the back ground, his face was still red as a tomato when they walked out of Block Buster. As they walked to car a horrible thought his Sesshomaru.

Do you guys realize something" he asked a little paniked in his voice. turning to face the guys, all of them staring with blank faces until Inuyasha yelled.

"Crap we let the girls pick out the food!"

"Great... should we stop and get some food?" asked Miroku.

"No time, if were late they'll make us watch their movies!" Said Kouga..

So with that in mind the boys pilled into Sesshomaru Mustang and headed to Sangos house hoping that their stomachs would be fine. In less then fifteen minutes after the girls had gotten off the phone with the boys the pizzas arrived they grabed plates, pop and other snacks and put every thing in the Sango's livingroom. Looking outside they could see it was dark already, when the door bell Kagura ran to answer it. While the girls talked they heard a scream. Kagura's scream! They ran to the front to find Kagura on her back while Sesshomaru tickled her mercilessly, the rest of the guys laughing.

"Hahahahaha...Sess...st-st-stop it hahahaha! Laughed Kagura.

"What's the matter Kagura I thought it was funny like that RINGTONE! He laughed as he kept up his assault.

At this point everyone is laughing at the two youkai on the floor.

"OK(pant) pay (wheeze) back!" Kagura said, after Sess had stopped

"Oh and how do you plan to do that?" Sess asked rasing a eyebrow. Still holding her pined as he brought his face close to hers.

"Simple like this." replied Kagura as she quickly moved her head and bit into his neck activating a very special feeling. She could hear him growl as his hands loosened _("Now's my chance." She thought) _She flipped him on his back using her wind powers jumped up and ran. She almost made it to the stairs when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her she screamed as Sesshomaru picked her up and held her close. He spun her around bring his lips to hers making her gasp but soon she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ok could you stop that im feeling kinda sick." said InuYasha

After everyone stopped laughing about the mess with the ringtones the girls dragged the boys into the back where the tv and food had been set up. As everyone settled down the boys saw the pizza boxes all the demons groaned while Miroku looked puzzled he them walked over and saw that the girls had got a Hawaiian pizza he looked at the girls who had a look of innocence. Suddenly they busted out laughing Kagura ran by the guys and to the kitchen when she came back she had a deluxe pizza all the guys stated to drool.

As they settled down they watched The Ring as the girls screamed the boys laughed but after a while they were a little jumpy brushing it off saying that the girls were making them jump. Before The Grudge everyone changed into their pajamas. After a horror movie marathon everyone passed out. Lucky for them tomorrow was Saturday.

Ok Second ch done thanks-you reviewers Muchos gricias!

Im glad that you like it and im honored to be on your favorite list. Ch 3 up in 1-2 days most 4 days.


	3. Round Three

Ch 3 Rival School.

Monday Kagome had Theater Arts 2nd period as she walked in she was surprised to see Diego and Sango sitting next to each other and talking she walked over sat down not even noticing Inuyasha walking in.

"Hey Kagome I didn't know your in this class too" said Diego with a smile. He thought Kagome was cute, ok she was the hottest thing next to the sun but he wasn't stupid he knew she was already spoken for.

"She's not the only one here..." growled Inuyasha as he stood next to her.

"Inuyasha ...groaned Kagome.

"What, wench you know you got issues" said Inuyasha, eyeing the new guy who had dared to talk to HIS Kagome. Wait his Kagome??? "Ok now his mind was going one way and his body would REALLY wanted fallow to suite."

"Estupido perro..."Diego muttered rolling his eyes.

"What'd you say runt?!" growled Inuyasha he heard something.

"Nada..." stated Diego, his eyes looking to his notebook.

"Nothing huh?" said Sango raising a eyebrow. "Hey that's Spanish right, you can speak Spanish?"

"Yeah...I can speak Spanish, Im half Mexican and half Japanese...remember?"Diego said quietly his cheeks blushing slightly. "Uh...how did you pick up what I said?"

Sango grinned and turned to Kagome who began to smile back.

"Two words "Daddy Yanke"! Sango and Kagome said in unison.

Diego rolled his eyes and snickered at the two stary-eyed girls. Luckily the teacher entered the room and had a big smile on her face, she walked with such enthusiasm some people might actually think she was having fun.

"Class I have some good news Mistress Kaede has agreed to letting us use the stage this class period for practicing...oh and we have a new face I see, please come down and introduce yourself." said Miss Yukio

Again it was the same reaction and statement as in the bio class, this time a few girls wolf whistled when he introduced himself..

School Auditorium and Stage

"Ok class we have our students practicing for the talent show that is in two weeks so BE QUIET!!!!" said a annoyed Miss Yukio. "And sense we have a few talkers in the class I like to see them up first, Kagome front and center now!

"Im not doing this act for the talent show me Sango and Ayame are doing another act but its not done can I do my old one? Kagome asked

" As long as you work on the new act after school" stated Miss Yukio.

Kagome walked up to the stage picking up a microphone as she stood their the teacher put in a cd and played it she began to tap her foot then sang right into the microphone.

Ever since the day you went away and left me lonely and cold  
My life just hasn't been the same ohh baby, nooo  
When I looked into your eyes the moment that I let you go  
I just broke down (down)

Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again I would sacrifice  
Cuz the feeling that I feel within  
No other man would ever make me feel so right  
Its nice to smile when I get your phone call at night  
But I'd rather have you here with me, right next to me  
I miss the way you hold me tight

Kagome looked over all the students and her eyes kept darting from Diego to Inuyasha she could feel her cheeks blushing. How can she get worked up over someone she barley knew and why was she so into Inuyasha?

I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything

Thats right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby

Break it down now I'll tell you what I feel  
From the moment that I met you its been so damn real  
My heart seems to skip another beat  
Every time we speak, I can't believe I feel so weak  
Tell me that you really need me and you want me and you miss me  
And you love me I'm your lady  
I'll be around waiting for you I'll put it down be the woman for you

I'm falling so deep for you crazy over for you  
Im calling, calling out to you what am I going to do?  
It's true, no fronting  
Its you and no other i can no longer go on without you  
I'll just break down (down)

Both boys were loving the attention but soon realized that she kept looking at the other one now the competition was heating up.

I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything

Thats right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby

Ohhh, ohhh...  
Crazy... lady... lately...  
Ohhh ohhh...  
Ohh ohhh ohhhhhhBaby...

Singing the last of the choirs she did a little bow earning her cheers from the class. She then walked down and took her seat next to Sango who had noticed her blush and mouthed what. Kagome mouthed later.

"Very good as always you've been practicing" said Miss Yukio, alright hmmmm...were missing a few people..Diego sense your new I want you to be on stage and do something for us.

"Huh me but I uh..."Diego's eyes widened at the suggestion sure he liked the class but being on stage that was another story.

"No excuses being new you automatically get put in the spotlight its my way of breaking my student in, and I wont take no for a answer." Her eyes narrowed at the last part of the sentence.

Diego gulped and slowly stood up and walked to the stage as soon as he got to the stairs he froze.

"What lil baby afraid of the big stage" laughed Inuyasha. Miroku snickered.

"No! I just don't know what to do..."his eyes looking toward the floor. .

"Do something in Spanish!" Sango shouted.

Miss Yukio raised a eyebrow. "Oh you know Spanish huh?" a smile played across her lips, "Well I have several CDs in Spanish, why don't you pick one? "

"HUH?! Your joking right?" his eyes widening (Anime sweat drop)

"No I don't joke and I don't take no for a answer like anyone in my class you will be on stage like everyone else." She said in a cool tone.

Diego could feel his face burning. He looked through the CDs list and found the Spanish songs, one song he liked: Dime Lo he handed it to the teacher asking to play track seven. She put it in the player it and walked to her seat as Diego walked to the center of the stage and waited for it to begin. Finally the song started and he began to sing.

Yo no he dormido nadaY ya es de madrugada  
No mas pensando en como voy hacer te mi mujer  
Tu beso me enlócese  
Y no entiendo como crece  
Este amor profundamente no lo puedo sostener  
Son las cinco de la mañana  
Y no puedo dormir  
No mas pensando en como estar junto a ti  
Me siento inútil sin ti  
No se que voy hacer si no estas aquí

Amor, no es amor  
(Si no es amor) es una ilusión tan llena de dolor  
Amor, no es amor  
(Si no es amor) es una obsesión dentro mi corazón

He locked eyes with Kagome as he did he smiled he began to move slightly remembering the dance that he had learned with music.

Se que no me perteneces  
Se que tienes alguien mas  
Pero se que no lo quieres por tu forma de hablar  
Y se que si me dejaras  
Continuar con mis llamadas  
Quizás yo cambiaria tu manera de pensar  
Y no me importa si andas con el  
Solo quiero serte entender  
Que yo si puedo darte mas, mas, mas que el  
Son las cinco de la mañana  
Y no puedo dormir  
No mas pensando en como estar junto a ti  
Me siento inútil sin ti  
No se que voy hacer si no estas aquí  
Amor, no es amor  
(Si no es amor) es una ilusión tan llena de dolor  
Amor, no es amor  
(Si no es amor) es una obsesión dentro mi corazón  
Ooh  
Me gusta como me haces sentir  
Ooh  
Me gusta como me haces sentir  
Ooh  
Me gusta como me haces sentir  
Es una obsesión  
Amor, no es amor  
(Si no es amor) es una ilusión tan llena de dolor (tan llena de dolor)  
Amor, no es amor(Si no es amor) es una obsesión dentro mi corazón  
Amor, no es amor  
(Si no es amor) es una ilusión tan llena de dolor (tan llena de dolor)  
Amor, no es amor  
(Si no es amor) es una obsesión dentro mi corazón

Amor...

Finally it ended and Diego was a little red from dancing his eyes wondering over the class of staring eyes.

Everyone applauded he politely bowed and thanked them. Kagome couldn't help but feel the Diego was watching her the whole time.

"That was great!" said Miss Yukio. Granted I cant understand it but the music was great what does it mean?

"No Es Amor? It means its not love. "Diego sated grinning.

"Ok I we have a few more people to get threw however I will allow a break

At lunch Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku were all talking about going to Sango's house latter but Kagome was day dreaming. Sango looked over she new her friend was daydreaming about this new guy, she hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't freak out.

Later

Diego was walking through the hallways after lunch trying to find his next class he was looking at his schedule when he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry I wasn't watching were I was go...ing..." he was at a lost for words the girl who he bumped into was almost a mirror image Kagome except this girl had iron straight hair and her eyes seemed to be colder but she was beautiful easily rivaling Kagome.

"Watch were your going!" she snapped

"Hey I didn't see you don't flip out on me and I already apologized!" Diego snapped back. Giving her a irritated growl. "Cabrona! He said as he walked away.

"What did you say to me you half-breed bastard?!" she yelled.

Diego froze how could she know she couldn't have seen through this disguise unless she was a...priestess. Damn!! How could he not notice it before?

"Arrogant hanyou bastard!" she said her body glowing with a purple light.

_Oh shit...he thought. _

She held up a hand releasing a blast off energy at him he yelped and ducked, got up and moving away He saw her smirk and he knew he had to defend himself one way or another, this could be fun as long as nobody saw this.

"Ok lets play..." he growled.

Another energy burst came at him catching him off guard his hands flew up waiting for the blast to hit him...it never came.

The energy was sitting still floating in the air but without movement.

"Duh why didn't I just freeze her power blast?" He thought

"WHA! HOW??? HOW DID YOU???? she yelled.

'My secret." he said cooly.

"He stepped around the energy ball and waved his hand and it flew back at her she screamed and ducked out of the way.

She looked at him with anger in her eyes she brought her hands up doing a quick motion and sent a energy arrow blast at him he threw his hands up and sent a red burst of energy countering her own. A burst of red and purple lights filled the room. His attacker looked at him with rage in her eyes.

"I don't know who or what you are but believe me this isn't over!" she said. She began to walk away.

Diego took a deep breath and let it go why did he have to be in this hell hole? So far he had two people hate him, a crush on a really hot girl and now a crazy girl trying to blast him through a wall. Life was just peachy. As he turned and walked away another shadow had watch the battle with much amusement and decided this new guy whatever he was had some power and he intended to figure out how much power he had.

GYM CLASS

Diego walked out of the looker room and into the gym he didn't see anyone he recognized so he sat on the bleachers waiting for the rest of the class they came and to his horror Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga all had the same class.

"Damn I cant get a break" he though

"Well, well look who's in our class, the future star of High" smirked InuYahsa.

"Gonna sing for us too?" laughed Miroku. Kouga sat laughing along with the rest of the class, Diego could feel his face turn red.

"Ok everyone we sparing today everyone you can do hand to hand, kendo or weapons." said Myoga the gym coach. "Oh and the new guy is gonna need a sparing partner any volunteers?

InuYasha raised his hand "My team will take him" he said. Kouga and Miroku snickered. Myoga nodded and dismissed everyone to the lockers. As Diego walked out he was cornered by his new...gym partners.

"So think you can handle a match with us?" ask Kouga. Diego just shrugged.

First match is Kouga VS Diego hand to hand combat! Announced Myoga.

Diego stood on the mat bowed then took a stance, as the match began Kouga used his speed to out maneuver Diego landing two punches, sending him backward and knocking him to the floor. As he began to stand Kouga moved to make a third hit Diego caught his hand taking the wolf by surprise. Quickly Diego landed five kick to his stomach and chest area and flipped him on his back. Victory was short lived as Kouga tripped him then almost kicking his head but ending just a inch from his face. Myoga declared winner to Kouga. Everyone cheered, after three more matches the next match began Miroku against Diego in weapon of choice match. Miroku choose the staff Diego choose the sais. As the match began Miroku had a advantage in reach. He had been able to keep Diego at a distance landing a few hits. Finally Diego moved in as Miroku brought down the his staff, Diego caught it with his sais quickly he used the sais to snap the staff surprising Miroku, seeing a opportunity he spun kicked Miroku sending him to the floor and playing a final hit to his stomach keeping the sais inches from him. Myoga called winner and Miroku sat down with InuYasha and Kouga all three surprised all three were considered the best in a different category. The kendo match began luckily Diego didn't have to play this match because it was only for kendo students InuYasha came out on top against the other seven kendo students. Diego breathed a sigh of relief he had survived but this was only the first class. In the locker room he heard some people talking about the matches. As he turned to leave some stopped talking he glanced at them but said nothing.

Later That Day

As Diego walked out of the school he was surprised to see his dad waiting for him out in the parking lot.

"Hi dad what's going on he had rarely seen him out of his office and it was odd that he would come and see him at school.

"Hey kiddo." he said grinning. How do you like your new set up?

Completely caught of guard he only muttered.

"Ummm..its ok I guess."

Glad to hear that listen I hope you don't have plans for tonight. He said

No...he said then added "Why?"

Were meeting your brothers for dinner. His dad stated simply.

Diego's mouth dropped as the words sunk into his head. This could only mean trouble for him as he got into the Mercedes hoping that this little family outing would end soon. His brothers had a way of scheming him into doing things that would in the end humiliate him in one way or another.

OK another finished chapter!

SORRY about the long wait for those who wanted another ch. Im 95 done with 4 and will upload it soon. Again thanks to my reviews love ya all!


End file.
